Issue 23
Issue 23 is the twenty-third issue of The Wicked + The Divine and the first issue of Imperial Phase (Part I). It is an experimental issue in magazine format featuring interviews with the gods. Most of the artwork is provided by guest artist Kevin Wada, in addition to in-universe adverts drawn by Jamie McKelvie. Solicitation "IMPERIAL PHASE I," Part One Welcome to the November 2014 issue of Pantheon Monthly. Exclusive interviews with all your favorite gods. Plus! The first photographs of the Morrigan ever!IMAGE COMICS' NOVEMBER 2016 SOLICITATIONS: "CHEW'S" FINAL BITE, HICKMAN'S NEW "FRONTIER" - Comic Book Resources Plot summary The issue is presented as the November 2014 edition of Pantheon Monthly, a magazine dedicated to the exploits of the gods. This particular issue features interviews with several members of the Pantheon in the wake of Ananke's death. It opens with an editor's letter from Kieron Gillen, and features adverts for Baal's fragrance and a phone promoted by Persephone. Killing Cities in a Night Leigh Alexander ventures to the Underground to talk to the Morrigan in her first ever interview. She talks a bit about her life before becoming a god, and explains her reasoning for talking to the press for the first time. She also discusses her relationship with Baphomet. A Whole New Baal Game Dorian Lynskey interviews Baal in the Pantheon's new headquarters in the Shard. He talks about the new responsibilities he has taken on since Ananke's death, and they discuss whether he regrets his former trust in Ananke. He also reveals that he is in a relationship with Persephone. Sympathy for the Nice Guy Laurie Penny rather unwillingly interviews Woden, accompanied by the Valkyries, at the Shard. He talks about his disappointing relationship with his parents and wallows in self-pity. He then transports them all to his workshop in Valhalla and explains why he is an awful human being. I Saw You Kissing Satan Claus The magazine posthumously publishes an interview with Lucifer, conducted by Mary HK Choi the Christmas before her death. It was originally suppressed for legal reasons. She brings up the topic of her love life, discussing her affairs with Sakhmet and Inanna. The interviewer expresses scepticism about the Pantheon's claims of divinity. Cloudbusting Ezekiel Kweku interviews Amaterasu in San Francisco. The interview is filled with her relentless optimism, though she does touch upon the situation with Ananke and her father's death. She also talks a bit about her relationship with Urdr. Death in Valhalla This section provides an overview of the publicly known information about Ananke's death. It reveals that footage stored on Minerva's owl recording Ananke's plotting, and footage filmed by Beth of the murder of Minerva's parents, were released to the public. It also states that the Pantheon's names were cleared, with the exception of Baphomet and the Morrigan, who were involved in the assault of a police officer earlier in the year. No Life Left The issue ends on a comic strip which shows the Pantheon wondering what to do after Ananke's death. They conclude that the answer is to have a party. Gallery Covers Issue 23 cover.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 23 variant.jpg|Cover by Kevin Wada Preview Pantheon Monthly 1.jpg|Page 1 Pantheon Monthly 2.jpg|Page 2 Pantheon Monthly 3.jpg|Page 3 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 23 Category:Imperial Phase (Part I) Category:Issues